Wings of Fire: Mystery Light
Author's notes A fanfic I've been planning for a while, just couldn't think of a plot. Finally I have! Feedback, comments, and such other things are highly appreciated! ~ Shadow. Prologue A SeaWing hurried to the Jade Mountains. Behind him was his SkyWing friend, "Volcano." The SeaWing flapped his wings as hard as he could, his eyes squinted as wind whipped his face. A gem heart was set in his talons. No, not a gem. An Ice Heart. The Mystic Ice Heart that is. Made by an IceWing animus thousands of years ago. It was rumored to have great power and would make the least brave dragon have the strongest will. "Leviathan. Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean, ParadoxRiser won't like this.." Volcano squirmed. The SeaWing was silent as he talked to him. The bulky dragon's tail curled up next to him. "Volcano, ParadoxRiser would highly enjoy this, we can share joy with him and all of Pyrrhia." "Really?" Volcano replied back. Leviathan's eyes lit up with happiness, finally. The Jade Mountains, where they would be safe from Burn, who was trying to steal the heart. As the cave neared. Leviathan made a big smile. "Finally, the rumored peace of Pyrrhia will finally be true.." His scales were full of excitement. He had lost everything to his war. His parents, his brothers and sisters, and his peace. Now, he would be healed. "LEVIATHAN! MUDWING-S!!!" Volcano's shaky voice yelled. Leviathan snapped out of his daydream. MudWings? They ruined his life once, but twice? Not a fat chance. "Hold the Heart! I'll distract them while you deliver the heart to Paradox in the mountains!" He demanded. He carefully gave the heart to Volcano, "It's in good hands." He warmly smiled." However, he turned around in mid-air, then roared at the MudWings, he readied his talons for battle, then went left. The MudWings followed him. Making space for Volcano to escape into the mountains. "B-but, Leviathan.. I don't want you to die.." He softly said as Leviathan flew towards the MudWings. He couldn't let him die. He wouldn't. Slow, hot tears ran down his face. Leviathan was his only friend. He shook his head, This is for Leviathan. And Pyrrhia! He quickly darted towards the cave. It was only a few wingbeats away. As stone scratched is talons as he landed on a cliff. His heart pounded out of his chest. But something lit up his mind. Leviathan was flying back towards Volcano. "Leviathan!" He yelled in excitement. "Quick! Find the entrance!!" Leviathan pushed Volcano near the cliff, a signal to fly. Volcano quickly shook his head. He dived off unto another cliff, which was the hidden entrance holder. Rocks were piled up on eachother. He started digging, Thinking of the MudWing soldiers cutting into there chests. He did the secret knock, and they were both let in. The door closed right behind them, and the rocks magically piled up by themselves. The MudWings scratched their heads. But they stayed there, waiting for them. When they got in. A NightWing's back was faced towards he dragons. He faced the corner. "Good. You got the Heart. But I sense you will loose it. Soon.." Chapter One: The Dragonets introduction 8 dragonets stood in a cave, they were bored out of their mind. Dreamcatcher, The NightWing, Mumbai, the SandWing, Salt, the SeaWing, Emerald, the MudWing, Gray, the IceWing, Beat, the SkyWing, and finally Density, the RainWing. Their guardians were different, Medusa, the DeathWing, Volcano, Leviathan, ParadoxRiser, Gash, the MudWing. Scarein, the SkyWing, Island, the SeaWing, Sand, the SeaWing, Ferdelance, the SandWing, and Ray, the IceWing. Dreamcatcher looked over to Mumbai, out of boredom, he was slowly rocking his tail back and forth. Back and forth. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)